1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a splice connector for joining or connecting sections of an electrical busway and for being used as an end feed coupler for busways.
2. Description of the Related Art
Busways are used in many environments to provide power from a power source to electrical equipment. Some busways available in the marketplace include multiple straight, angled and/or branching busway sections that can be connected together using busway splice connectors. The busway sections can be connected together is various configurations to create a customized busway for any particular environment.
Each of the busway sections can include one or more busbars in parallel with each other and a casing surrounding the one or more busbars. For example, a busway section can include four parallel busbars enclosed within a casing. The busway splice connectors typically include one or more electrical connectors, each for connecting a pair of busbars of adjoining busway sections. Many busway sections may be used in any given busway. Thus, it is desirable for assembly of each of the busway splice connectors to be relatively quick and easy.
A power-receiving end of each busway is typically mechanically affixed to a structure, such as a wall or ceiling, and is positioned near a power source for receiving power. Traditionally, the power-receiving end of the busway is connected to the power source using a connector called an end feed coupler. Thus, in order to create a conventional busway using multiple busway sections, busway sections, busway splice connectors and at least one end feed coupler may be necessary.
Occasionally, situations may occur during which a busbar or a busbar section of a busway requires replacement. It is typically desirable for a busbar or a busbar section to be easily and quickly replaceable to reduce potentially costly downtime of connected equipment.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a busway splice connector that is relatively inexpensive, is relatively quick and easy to assemble and that allows for easy replacement of busbars.